


ever keep me

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee





	ever keep me

"Can I keep you?" Bruce murmurs into the space between her breasts, palming her sides while he mouths his way down her belly.  
  
He means _stay._ He means, this time don't walk out the door, don't sneak away once he's gone to sleep. He means come _home._  
  
"Wouldn't know what to do with me now," Jay says and squirms a little beneath Bruce's mouth, hot and wet on her hip. "Don't really fit in your lap anymore, B."  
  
"Of course you do," Bruce says. "Don't be ridiculous."  
  
Jay lets out a string of curses when he presses his mouth the soft, slick heat of her, arches her back when he spreads her open and traces the contours of her with his tongue.  
  
"My _god_ ," she groans and buries her hands in his hair, lifts her hips and grinds up against his face when he pushes his tongue inside of her. "Keep doing that and I'll stay forever."  
  
Bruce knows it's meant to be a threat, but Bruce...he's going to hold her to it.


End file.
